User talk:Bismarck-Chan
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Bismarck-Chan! Thanks for your edit to the File:Nakayama Yone.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 21:58, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Search for me instead. OmegaZef. Its pretty easy. Btw, I didn't find anyone of that username, sorry! The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 06:09, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Are you the creator, did you change your username? Also, sign your posts on talk pages. 13:51:27 Wed Alright, I'll delete it, but next time use the deletion request page. 16:01:53 Wed Permission Hey, Bismarck. I realize that your new to the wiki but you cannot add a link on your pages that link to something that belongs to another user as you have done with your page Nirvana Icebane and my page Seven Sins. My page doesn't have a free use template and my property template clearly states if you want to use or mention my page you need to ask me first. So I'll kindly ask that you please remove the link to my Seven Sins page from your character Nirvana Icebane please. If you don't I will get one of the site administrators involved, and I would like to avoid that if possible. thanks. [[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 02:56, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Ignored Did you just ignore me? The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 06:48, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, sure. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 21:16, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Are you able to come on Skype? Please, I hate that I have to get up so early to even see you for a couple minutes at a time every day. 01:07, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Go Ahead Sorry been inactive for abit go ahead you can use The Forbidden Flame Arts. Hello~ I am probably an awful person for responding so late, but hello! I've been going crazy over exams and school, and I haven't really had the chance to catch my breath. But hey, I'm here at last and I have a mind full of inspiration. How're you? [[User:Zumichan|'L'ightining]] ([[User talk:Zumichan|'Strikes!']]) 21:46, December 7, 2015 (UTC) 'Tis Florelgium [[User:Zumichan|'Lightining']] ([[User talk:Zumichan|'Strikes!']]) 03:20, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Othrys Arc So that's finally happening. Go to the Othrys Arc: The City on the Mountains page to check the synopsis. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 23:25, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Renzy and Gundahar Hey Bis, Ven here! May I ask how you want the RP to be like? Plot and such. -Ventus (talk) 23:42, December 13, 2015 (UTC) martial Arts request Well i need to do some work on them and i've been meaning to do that but sure. Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:33, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Just give a good reason how the character learnt fighting style from the crescent archipelago. Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:07, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Pick afew like the ones i suggested in chat lastnight and that should be enough.Yaminogaijin (talk) 21:29, December 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Thanks, Bis. [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 16:56, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Ayyyyy lmoa to you too :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:14, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Sure, you can use both. Give me the character's names and I'll add them to the list. But just to clarify, what enhancement magic are you talking about? Also, real sorry about the late reply. Flame Lizard (talk) 23:59, December 15, 2015 (UTC) RE Sorry, I ended up not being able coming on A) I had to go ;-; B) I can't go on chat while I'm in school ... Dammit school trying to protect me! Pichu Poked Ya! 15:46, December 16, 2015 (UTC) I will do ^-^ Pichu Poked Ya! 15:50, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Magic Yeah, go for it [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 16:35, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 19:59, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Well I just feel I have nothing to contribute to the story, because I don't care who I fight and I've given my contribution to battle tactics. So I thought it would be fitting for my character to leave. Lady Komainu (talk) 21:41, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Sure! I'm at work for a few more hours, but I have tomorrow and Friday of fun toRP. Do you think there should be a greater reason that she doesn't like him, aside from the jealousy factor?Lady Komainu (talk) 21:56, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Hmm...no, Rhea is too confident to be afraid someone will surpass her. Plus I have no idea what gundahar can do anyways, since there is like a dozen different magics on his page, but no spells. So I wouldn't know what to do with that. Maybe just that she doesn't like that gundahar is close to Cronus instead of her? Or maybe gundahar looks like a girl she once was in love with, who died! But with gundahar being a boy, it messes with her emotions and makes her angry. Lady Komainu (talk) 23:22, December 16, 2015 (UTC) glad you like it! and i am ready when you are! would you care to start the RP? Lady Komainu (talk) 02:16, December 17, 2015 (UTC) RE I can't I am school but if you want we can talk somewhere else like emails or something? Sorry >...< Pichu Poked Ya! 16:00, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey bis, I fucked up my template and I was wondering if you could help me? It looks fine on its own but when I add it to a page with other infoboxes on it it messes up the other boxes. Could you try to help? QueenOfSwords~ (talk) 17:08, December 17, 2015 (UTC) template:queenofswords QueenOfSwords~ (talk) 17:41, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Category:QueenOfSwords7